Movin' on
by charmedmel32
Summary: Just a small one shot thing ... something that I had to write for school. High school fic... Piper and Leo have been together for as long as they can remember, when something splits them apart.


_**This is something I had to write for school for my creative writing class ... its a short story. I decided to post it on here to get the opinions of all of you. Its kind of a mock of what GeminiPiper wrote "The Cardinal Rule" ... she was my inspiration for the story. I changed the names around for Piper and Leo for the website ... really they are Nick and Jamie. So I own them... and Carrie who I left in the story. **_

_**Anyways enough of me talking ... just read and review. I would love to know what others think about it for school purposes.**_

_ The rain fell gracefully and slowly, hitting the ground softly as the two teenagers ran across the field. It was late April in southern Georgia, but that didn't stop the warm spring weather and the fact that it was April so the rain came. _

_ "Your going to ruin my dress" Piper said sarcastically as she giggled running behind Leo. He was at least a few inches taller than her, making her run a lot slower than he was at the time._

_Keeping a firm grasp on her hand he gently tugged her along the red Georgia clay. He laughed and just kept on running until he came to a dead stop. It was it… the place they met, the place they shared their first kiss, and the place they had become a couple. _

_He looked down at her, and saw the biggest smile planted on her face. Her smile, he sighed, was one of the things he loved most about her. It was that gorgeous smile that first attracted him to her; "a million dollar smile right there" was what he used to tell her when they first started dating._

_She noticed him staring and leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then pulled away to admire the view. "After 17 years, you'd think it would change." she said smiling as she ran off into the waterfall. That's mainly what this area was; a giant lake, well spring … it was fresh water, and a waterfall. That's one of the main reasons why she loved that area so much "simple but oh so elegant" was what she used to say about it._

_Leo just stood back and watched her play in the water. He laughed to himself thinking that this was the same girl who just 4 years ago wouldn't go anywhere near the water because "it had bugs". When she had her back to him, he slowly crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. After about a millisecond she realized who it was and relaxed in his arms and they just stood like that talking softly to each other. _

_After what seemed like an hour to them, they got out of the water and sat on the picnic blanket he brought for them. She laughed when he sat down waiting for her to bring out the food; and then he laughed he she told him to get up and get the food. It was the kind of relationship they had. They both knew they loved each other, their parents and siblings even knew they loved each other; both before the kids had even started dating. _

_"So this is my little surprise for the afternoon? … It's not much of one if you ask me." She looked up at him and smiled, "You see baby, I was expecting a car? Or a million dollars?" He laughed and jumped on top of her as she squealed and tried to move out of the way. Finally planted on top of her, she gave way to his body and tried to heave him off of her. _

_"I'm not going to move, you cannot get rid of me," Leo said laughing as she pushed against his chest. When she finally gave up she sighed and relaxed under him._

_"Yes you are. You're moving to Philadelphia … did you forget that" she said in that upsets voice that he so very much despised. He hated seeing her upset, even when they were back in elementary school and he beat up Bobby Lawson for calling her a "scaredy cat" because she didn't want to get on the monkey bars._

_"Its only for this year, I'll be back over the summer … its not like I have a choice" he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He loved her hair, he always had. _

_" I know that … but what if you meet some other girl and you like her better than me? Huh? What do I do then?"_

_He laughed softly. "Yea right, like that could ever happy." He saw that he wasn't getting the response he wanted and looked straight down at her. "Baby that would never happen. Don't even talk like that … heck don't even think like that" _

_She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and turn slightly, but just enough so that she had the upper hand and forced him on his back. As he growled for losing, she started laughing hysterically at him. _

_"Gotcha" she said with that brilliant smile pasted along her face. He laughed softly as her victory and placed one arm around the small of her back and stared into her eyes._

_When he realized the seriousness of the situation, they both stopped smiling. _

_ "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. This summer, this year … it was supposed to be all time. We were supposed to go to senior prom and graduate together. Who am I going to do all that stuff with?" she said as she started to cry softly. _

_He realized how much all of this was much harder for her than it was for him. She was going to have to live here, live with all of these people that had tortured her and ridiculed her for all of these years. All he had to do is leave her, and even though that was the biggest price to pay of them all … he was getting a second chance at high school; she still had to relive it day after day. _

_"You still have your sisters, and Carrie, and …" His list dropped off as he soon realized that he wasn't going to get to share this part of her life with her. That they had waited all of this time for prom and graduation … and to do all of the things that people in love do during senior year. _

_"Listen, everything we do this year, mentally we'll be there together. I'll pretend its you screaming out my name at graduation … because I know it would be. And we'll talk … it'll be like I never left" he said softly to her. _

_"But what if it can't? Do you know how high the chances of failing are for long distant relationships? They are like 99. What if we are in that 99-percentile range? I don't want to be in that relationship that fails Leo." _

_He smiled, not because it was funny, and not because he enjoyed this, but because it was the neurotic side of her. The side of her he loved so much because it was who she was; the worrywart. She was the person who cared too much about whether someone got home safely, she was the designated driver at parties, and she was the one who always cared if their relationship was on the rocks. He kissed her, because it was the only thing he could do; she just looked so beautiful at the moment and even though talking to her seemed like the right thing to do … he was going on pure instinct._

_The rain started to come down harder as the kiss grew with more passion. She pulled away and followed by a tender kiss to his cheek. She stood up and danced around, laughing at the situation. As the rain continued to fall harder and harder, she danced around more and more._

_"May I have this dance" Leo said smiling at his girlfriend of 5 years. _

_She laughed and took his hand and they danced as the rain fell. _

_"I'm going to miss this" she said._

_"Miss what? Dancing with me? Oh honey please ... I'm not that great of a dancer" he replied with a smirk._

_"Just being with you ... just being like this" _

_And with that ... the words just stopped. They held each other and just danced. _


End file.
